


The Taming of the Shrew Hogwarts style

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: a little twist on the classic tale.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Notes: There was no rift with Harry’s mother and Aunt, therefore Harry and Dudley grew up as normal cousins. Takes place about 4 years after graduation, I took out the subplot of Tranio and Lucentio because they used Harry’s name and deception wasn’t needed. I also removed it to concentrate on Ron and Pansy. The version used was the movie starring Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton.

 

Chapter One  
Dudley and Harry walked around Wiltshire. Dudley received his first look at a wizarding village. “Harry!” He exclaimed. The bespeckled boy could only grin at his cousins face of wonder. 

Dudley had his fathers permission to study the wizarding world with Harry at his side to guide him as needed. Dudley wished to learn as much of his cousin’s world as possible. 

So Harry brought him here, to Wiltshire, a wizarding village that was home to many noble families and traditions. Rituals in ancient magic were still held here and to learn about the magical world, this was a fine place to start.

“Harry, where should we start. I want to know everything. Do you think I’ll be able to see any cathedrals or castles?” Dudley was fascinated about all aspects of magic and even borrowed Harry’s and Hermione’s books. She was only all to agreeable when it came to anyone wanting to learn.

“You shouldn’t just study all the time. Sometimes just being in certain places at certain times shows more than books. Parties and celebrations can give you just as much to learn from. Besides we are going to have leisure time you know. You may be learning but I’m going to enjoy this long holiday. We are young men and young men relax. Dudley? Dudley?” 

The young man had taken off to a large building. Inside there was a blessing going on of a longstanding marriage. They stood in silence and watched the high priestess bless the couple of nearly fifty years of marriage. After the blessing, it soon becomes a party spilling into the streets. Dudley and Harry watched and laughed as the witch and wizard were carried into the streets and, what Harry knew to be Weasley twins fireworks went off. The wizarding community celebrated in abundance. Harry pointed out various wizards and witches he knew. 

The celebration consumed everyone. There were costumes about and elaborate dress robes of every shade and color. Music was played by roaming musicians. “Dudley? Dudley?” Harry called when they got separated. He found Dudley standing on a post lifting him high. His gaze was fixed and he looked imperioed for a moment. Harry followed his gaze and saw a young girl, with light brown curls. She had a lovely face and her smile radiated as she laughed and celebrated the anniversary with the crowd. As she dashed away from a young man who tried to grab her hand, Dudley followed her, with Harry in pursuit. 

They found her again being serenaded by several more young men. Dudley watched her as if he was seeing a goddess born before him. Harry smiled as he watched her take the music in good nature but it was obvious she was not impressed. As she looked about she caught Dudley’s eyes and stilled. 

Dudley had grown into a fine young man. Like Harry, he was 21 and a handsome man now. Boxing at his muggle boarding school had taught him control and discipline and his body turned from the pudgy youth to a firm and strong man. She was looking at him with appreciation.

“Bianca? Bianca?” All too soon a maid came and retrieved her, telling her that her father wished her to come home. 

“Harry,” Dudley said as he watched her dash off, “have you ever seen a more beautiful girl on your life?” Harry had, he thought Luna Lovegood was much more beautiful with long blonde locks and a sweet demure smile but, he said nothing. Dudley was smitten.

“Come on, lets go.” He said before hurrying off after her. Is it possible to fall in love at first site? Harry thought to himself.

They followed her and hid behind a stone ledge to listen to the group outside.  
Her father was talking to a few young men. “I’m sorry gentlemen but I will not think about Bianca’s marriage until her older sister is married.”

He looked up and saw her window shut. “Until the older sister is married!” He said louder. “Would any of you like to date Pansy?” He asked the three young men.

They hang their heads. “I don’t think so sir, she’s too rough for me.” One of them said.

Pansy leaned out a window with an angry face. “You would make a whore out of me to these, ‘men’, father is that so?” She said ‘men’ with contempt. To her these were boys, mere boys and all weak and pitiful. Her sister could have them, she liked weak men. 

“You won’t be married until you learn to some manners Miss Parkinson.” One of the young man yelled.

“I have no desire to marry sir, but even if I did it would not be a pathetic man I could walk all over, you idiot.” She slammed the door closed. 

“Man, she’s gone mental since Hogwarts.” Harry said, keeping low behind the stone wall. 

“But the other is so ladylike. She’s a real beauty.” Dudley whispered.

Mr. Parkinson tried to calm Bianca, who was always distressed at Pansy’s outburst, she began to panic that if Pansy ever married, she never would either. “You have such manners and courtesy my dear.” He said kissing her forehead.

Pansy yelled from a neighboring room. “Ass kisser!” Then she slammed the door so hard glass broke loose from the frame. 

“Pansy, why are you so happy that I’m miserable?” She screamed. She caught a glimpse of Harry and Dudley out a nearby window and remembered her manners. She turned to her father. “I’m sorry father, I will be happy with my studies now. I can be patient.” 

Dudley let out a sigh. “Have you ever heard a lovelier voice Harry?” His cousin rolled his eyes and listened. 

The young men come forward. “Now, now I have told you and I won’t change my mind. I won’t talk of Bianca getting married until Pansy is married first. For now Bianca will concentrate on her studies. She has just finished Hogwarts and wants to focus on muggle studies more, now she can give it her full attention. If any of you know of a tutor in that subject send him this way. I’m sorry gentlemen but a tutor is the only one who will have my attention right now.” He heard arguing in side and went in closing the door.

Harry looked at Dudley. “You’re shit out of luck mate. Until Pansys married you’ll have to wait. And with her attitude now, no man will want that one.”

Dudley let out a sigh and turned. “What an kind of father makes her wait for her sister?” A few feet away he froze. “Harry I’ve got it! He said Bianca wanted to learn about muggles right?” 

“Right. Dudley you’re brilliant! You pretend to be a teacher in the muggle world, literature is your best subject after all.” Dudley surprisingly developed a knack for it at Smeltings.

“You can recommend me. Your Harry Potter, he’ll take your word.” 

“And while he’s busy looking for a husband for Pansy you can spend time with Bianca.” The two men agreed and hurried off to get Dudley outfitted in wizard robes.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: the return of a friend and an idea  


* * *

Dudley and Harry sat in a pub, drinking. Dudley looked fabulous in wizard regalia, outfitted as teachers often were. They were trying to figure out how to get Pansy married. 

“You can convince Bianca in a second to marry you, but you won’t be able to do anything about it if Pansy doesn’t get married first. We need to find her a husband.” 

Dudley sighed and drained his glass. Elf wine was something he had taken a liking to, but Harry warned him to stay at one glass. “Yes, but you even said it, she turned into a such a bitch. Who has the strength, patience and balls to marry that one?”

As the band began playing loudly, the two cousins thought. Who on earth could marry Pansy? Better yet, who would get her to agree?

A loud boisterous yell was heard at the door. Ron Weasley was forcing his way in, getting aggravated at the pub elves who tried to take his cloak and broomstick. 

“Ron Weasley!” Harry called. Ron saw his friend and let out a laugh from his deep in his chest. Ron had gone to Romania to work with his brother. Hauling dragons had done wonders. Ron was solid and strong. He stood to full height as the tallest of his brothers now. 

“Harry! My best mate Harry!” The two men embraced slapping each other in the back. Harry ordered another round of drinks. Regular firewhisky this time. 

“You remember Dudley.” He said. Dudley stood and offered a hand. They seemed matched in size.

“Yes I do. Dudley how are you?” 

“Fine just fine.” He said taking a seat. Ron gestured to his clothes. 

“Blending in, I can see. Taking a holiday?” He asked Dudley.

“Sort of. I want to learn about the wizarding world, so my father gave me permission to live with Harry for awhile.”

“Well there is no better place. Wiltshire is the hub of magic so they say. However the best pace is Hogwarts.” He took a drink. “Or Hermione’s library.” He let out anther loud laugh that was joined by Harry. Ron certainly was carrying himself with more life.

“What brings you back here Ron?” Harry asked. Ron had been gone for about three years, some thought her might make Romania his home. Harry had thought the same, and while he was glad t have his friend close by again, he was also curious. 

“Well the man I went to work for, has passed on, may the gods bless him. He had no family and we became close so left me his wealth.” To prove the point he tossed several coins to the pub elf and paid for their drinks. 

“Thanks Ron.” Harry was impressed. If anyone deserved such wealth, it was Ron. 

“It was a hard time, and I wanted to see to his last wishes and arrangements.” Harry nodded. Ron lifted a glass. “To Mr. Pertruchio.” He said. 

“To Mr. Pertruchio.” Harry and Dudley repeated. Ron’s face feel for a moment as they toasted the old man.

“Well, I couldn’t stay in Romania any longer.” The men nodded, understanding fully. “So I have come back. Mr. Pertruchio wanted me to go home and start the family I wanted, so I’ve come home. I have bought a house not far from Wiltshire and I plan to find a wife to put in it.” 

Dudley’s and Harry’s glasses froze halfway to their mouths. Then they looked at each other. 

“A wife, Ron?” Harry said. Ron nodded, and continued drinking. Dudley smiled. “Ron,” Harry said, “lets go back to my place. This pub is getting crowded. “

Harry and Dudley sat with Ron in the front parlor of the their temporary Wiltshire home. A few trays sat before them.

“Mr. Pertruchio said he always wanted a family as well and told me not to wait like he did. It sounds like a good plan. I’ve always wanted a family. Now that I have the money enough to provide for one, I can have any wife I want. 

Harry raised his glass. “Pansy Parkinson is looking for a husband. Dudley is going to apply to tutor her sister Bianca.” 

“Pansy Parkinson. I remember her from Hogwarts. Lovely girl, dark hair and big doe eyes. Such a lovely lady she was then.” Ron was quite in his cups by now, and began singing his way up the stairs. Harry and Dudley decided to talk more in the morning. He crashed fully clothed in a guest room. 

“Your gonna have to play her up you know.” Dudley said to his cousin. 

“Don’t worry, I know how to talk to Ron, I’ve know him long enough, besides Ron doesn’t like foolish girly girls, can’t stand them. He likes spirit.” Dudley rolled his eyes at the description.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: meeting the father  


* * *

Ron woke quite hung over. A house elf brought him a basin to wash his face and a hangover relief potion. He recognized Harry’s elves. 

Harry entered the room as Ron slowly woke himself. “Harry mate, never let me drink so much.” He held his head as the potion took effect. 

“Right.” Dudley followed behind him. “Now, we are going to the Parkinson’s and I’m going to recommend Dudley to teach Bianca her muggle studies.” Ron nodded. “If you show an interest in Pansy for marriage and also give Dudley a good word, then my friends, the Parkinson women shall soon be yours.” The three men shared a loud laugh. 

After a quick breakfast, the group make their way the Parkinson home. Dudley was given fine wizards robes and the trio made an impressive showing as Ron led the way to the Parkinson manor. 

Bianca looked out the window, and saw him. In teaching robes, he looked every inch the fine upstanding British gentleman. She straightened her dress and looked in the mirror to make sure every curl was in place. As she turned she saw her sister watching her with venom in her eyes. “Oh yes, let’s make you lovely for that young man.” 

Screaming emitted from the house as Pansy pulled her curls from their pins and yanked at the trims of her dress. Bianca ran from the room with Pansy in hot pursuit. 

Ron is undaunted, and just laughed. “I have spent how many years in Romania throwing dragons around and dodging fire and claws. Do you think a little female screaming is going to scare me. I don’t think so.” He paused as a window was destroyed. “Harry, we have faced how many creatures in existence and lived.” He paused as Bianca’s arm shot out of a window and was dragged back with Pansy screaming at her. “I’ve have been scared worse then this Harry, you’ve seen it, but I am not about to run from a woman’s words. I like a woman with spirit.” Ron was more intent then ever as the screaming continued with Pansy chasing Bianca all over the house.

The fighting continued, as Ron rung the bell from outside waiting patiently against the frame.

Bianca’s outer robes were torn to shreds as she ran from Pansy. Pansy took after her with her wand, hurling sharp stings at her sisters legs.

“Pansy leave me alone, I haven’t done anything to you.” She yelled hopping around avoiding the hexes Pansy sent at her. 

“There are men outside Bianca, I’m not stupid, who is here for you?” Ron rang the bell again with a smile, undaunted by the noise inside. 

“I don’t know who they are, I’ve never met them.” Ron still smiled as he rang the bell again. Bianca quickly dodged more blasts Pansy sent at her feet. 

“Liar, why else would they be here?” Again Ron rang the bell with a big grin on his face.

“Pansy! Bianca! What’s going on?” Bianca hurled herself into her fathers arms. “Pansy what’s gotten into you. What has your sister ever done to you?”

“Oh yes, father she’s your little treasure and she’ll have everything. Daddy’s little girls gets whatever she wants.” Ron’s ringing began to irritate her. She ran to the door flung it open and ripped the bell from the frame, slamming the door again, but Ron braced it open and watched as Pansy flew up the stairs hurling curses at her father. 

The trio approached the older man. “Mr. Parkinson, my name is Harry Potter.” 

“Yes, yes, of course I know who you are, a pleasure Mr. Potter, but who are these men?” 

“Well sir, I heard you were asking around about a tutor for Bianca in muggle studies. My cousin, Mr. Duldey Dursley, it so happens is a muggle and a teacher in his world. Who better then to instruct your daughter then an actual muggle. The best source of information.” 

Dudley came forward and offered his hand. Mr. Parkinson took it, but had his eyes on Ron, who was walking about the room looking at various things. “Ron?” Harry said.

“Oh yes, a fine young man, Harry’s cousin.” He turned and went back to looking around. 

“Of course welcome Mr. Dursley, welcome.” Mr. Parkinson spoke with his eyes on Ron once again. 

“Sir, do I know you?” He asked Ron. 

“You have a daughter named Pansy don’t you sir, beautiful and ladylike.” He said.

“I have a daughter named Pansy sir.” He admitted without another comment.

“If I marry her sir, what dowry would I get?” Ron knew the custom of dowry still existed among the purebloods. 

“Do I know you sir?” He asked again but politely. 

“I am Ron Weasley.” He said. Mr. Parkinson knew the name from Harry’s fame of course. He along with Hermione were praised by Harry as his other self’s. He admitted he could not have done anything without their help. The young man’s noble character and pureblood lineage were known. “I have seen Pansy’s beauty at Hogwarts and have heard that she became quite the lady, a dignified hostess and caring woman as well as many wonderful things about her. I heard she was looking for a husband, I am looking for a wife and have the wealth enough to support her.” Mr. Parkinson was impressed. This boy grew up to be a man indeed and not a cowardly one. He spoke his mind. “Now, sir if I marry Pansy, what dowry comes with her?” He also wasn’t stupid. Pansy would be well taken care of. 

Mr. Parkinson thought carefully. If he wanted Pansy to be married he’d have to make a good offer. “One half of lands after my death, twenty thousand galleons after the wedding.” 

Ron nodded, it was a good offer indeed. “Well then Mr. Parkinson, if I should, and I hope it doesn’t happen, end up leaving her a widow I will leave her all my possessions and fortune.” Mr. Parkinson smiled and agreed. Here was a man of quality, deserving of such an agreement. His daughter would be provided for if he died. As a father that’s what he wanted. He took Ron in a firm hug as Harry and Dudley smiled and congratulated the two men.

He showed Ron to a seat as he sent Dudley to tutor Bianca. Harry left to introduce the pair. 

“Now, Mr. Weasley, I would never force my daughter, so I agree to everything if you can get Pansy to agree to marry you. Can you do that?”

They walked to the garden door and stepped out. “Can I do that, father?” He emphasized the last word, to Mr. Parkinson’s pleasure. They saw Dudley and his new student walking and gave them a nod before continuing. “She may be proud, but I am prouder, and I won’t marry until I know she wants the same. Give me some time and she will agree to marry me. Besides I know she can be hard headed, I’ve heard but I’m not a pathetic little man to use flowers and candies.” Mr. Parkinson eagerly listened. He liked this young man. “I think I’m a good match for her. I only have to make her see that.”

“Of course sir, of course,” he stopped as he heard Pansy throwing things about in a close by room. “but be prepared for colorful language.” He said as they walked back inside. Harry waited for them

“I love a woman with vibrancy and spirit, there is nothing more depressing then a woman who can’t speak her own mind. Weak and feeble women crack under pressure and have no life in them. I can’t wait to speak with her.” Mr. Parkinson gestured to the hallway and then turned as a house elf announced a visitor. Harry and Ron gave him a smile and nod. 

Harry looked to his friend and assessed him look, straitening his jacket. With a firm brothers handshake, Ron turned and marched to the room Pansy was in. Harry shut the door and bit his lower lip.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: wooing the bride  


* * *

He found her destroying a music room, because she hated to study it. He took a moment before going in to speak to himself. “If she screams and stamps the ground, I’ll tell her she’s a goddess walking. When she curses I’ll tell her, her intricate vocabulary is astounding. If she tells me to leave, I’ll thank her for asking me to stay. If she says she hates me, I’ll fall on my knees with tears from her declaration of love.”

He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and entered the room. “Hello Pansy.” She froze and looked at him. Her eyes flashing. She knew who he was, but he had changed. He was tall and well built filling in the door frame, and he held himself with confidence. Gone was the shy insecure boy and a man stood in his place. She felt attraction but would not admit it. She would never admit it. 

“Remember me Pansy?” He stepped into the room. 

“No, I don’t. You must have not made an impact, whoever you are.” She stood with her hands on her hips. 

“You lie, of course you do. I remember you teased me quite a bit at Hogwarts.” She stepped away and sat on a table. Knowing it was bad manners to sit on furniture in front of company, she gave him a look of contempt while he spoke. “I see you have grown to quite a beauty, but then again lots of people say that. Regardless though, Pansy, I wish to marry you.”

“Wish? You might as well wish yourself out of here.” She shot at him and jumped to her feet. 

“Only if it’s to your side my dear.” Pansy kicked the chair out from under him. He reached up and pulled her into his lap. “Sit with me dear.”

She delivered two blows to his chest but they did nothing. “I’d rather mount a hippogriff.” 

“I’d rather mount you.” He said laughing.

“You tosser.” She shrieked, jumping up.

“Relax, you can’t fight me, you’re too petite and small.”

“Too small for you catch maybe. Father, this man…..” When Ron turned to face Mr. Parkinson, Pansy took off. The door remained closed and Ron’s blood began to race. How he loved a good chase.

As he moved to another room to find her, he saw Bianca and Dudley in the garden going over a book. He was explaining electricity, but she was paying more attention to him then the book. That’s a match if he ever saw one.

Ron continued on in search of Pansy. Through a window he saw her running to the outside houses. They held the work places and living quarters where the house elves kept the grounds. For a manor this size, they produced most of their own foods and produced fabric which was sold.

She thought she lost him, so she took an apple from a barrel and jumped into a cotton vat, rolling about. She shrieked when he poked his head out from a trap door. 

“Hello Pansy.” She threw the apple and jumped up sitting on it pushing it closed. 

“Fuck you.” She shrieked. 

He pushed it back up. Ron had dealt with dragons, a young woman sitting on the door was nothing. “Such language my dear.” 

“I have more words where that came from.” She said still sitting on the door.

“I can shut you up, I have good methods you know.”

“I doubt that, you talk nothing but crap, so goodbye.” She heaved a sack of grain on the door, then added another for good measure. He pushed through it again. She walked to the opening and began kicking and stepping on his fingers. 

“So help me, woman, if you step on me one more time, I’ll smack you a good one.” She backed away.

“If you hit me you are no gentleman.” She took off up a ladder to the upper balcony, then pulled the ladder up. Ron was out of the door and pulling off his jacket. In his shirt he grabbed a rope used for heaving and swung across back and forth trying to get a foothold. 

“Now Pansy,” he said as he swung, “I want to marry you and I will, you are a raving beauty, but you will marry no one but me.” 

She grabbed an ax and swung at the rope, dropping him into the vat of cotton. As she laughed, he climbed up again and mounted the boxes. Swinging across he landed on the balcony wrecking a railing in the process. He caught up with her on the other side after she barricaded a door. “You’ll marry no one but me Pansy, you’ll my wife in every way. In everyway.”

He pushed himself through the weakest part and took up the chase again. She ran up the stairs pulling out the handgrips and throwing them at him, but Ron didn’t sway. “You can’t make faces, or look surprised, or throw a fit like little girls do. You shouldn’t use foul language either Pansy. You should be courteous and kind. And Pansy I…..will…..marry…..you.” He spoke as he approached step by step. Pansy was looking for a way out. She jumped into the window sill.

“I’d rather die.” She climbed out and began traversing the roof of the building. A servant began screaming. Ron saw his 20 thousand galleons in danger.

“Mr. Parkinson! Mr. Parkinson!” The servant screamed. 

He came running out. “Pansy, my darling!” He called. 

“Darling, are you calling me darling? If you were a decent father you would not marry off to a mental lunatic, he’s mad.” As Ron climbed out on the roof she continued. 

“Mr. Weasley?” Ron gave her father a laugh. “How are you doing in your proposal?”

“Wonderful sir, wonderful. It is impossible for me to lose.” He laughed again as if it was all a game, her father went back inside and Ron caught up with Pansy bring her to the roof. The struggle proved too much and they fell through the ceiling into the cotton vat, cushioned by the softness.

“You can’t escape me Pansy.” He said wrestling her down. She struggled back yanking herself away. 

“Let me go.” She shrieked.

“They told me you turned into a bitch but they were wrong,” he had her on her back as his body held her down, “but they are liars all of them, “you’re sweet and submissive,” she grabbed one of the boards and hit him in the shoulder, but he didn’t move, “a caring young lady,” she hit him in the head, “very polite and lady like.” She hit him again then dropped the board.

She fell still gasping from the chase. “Where did you learn to talk like this?” She asked sarcastically. 

“From my mother, she raised gentlemen of course.” His body was full against hers and he found her wrists and held her down.

“A gentlewoman with an ass for a son.” She threw back. She could feel his erection against her thigh. It was hard and thick and stimulating but she gave nothing away.

“I’m an ass, am I?” She struggled again but it only proved to drive his erection against her more. She debated whether to stop struggling but she wouldn’t give in. She would have to deal with his massive erection pressing into her.

“You’re a hot head Weasley.”

“And I’ll heat you up in bed Pansy, trust me on that, I will marry you.” He laughed as she pushed him away. She crawled out of the cotton but once she got on solid ground she struggled. 

“Your limping Pansy.” She headed for the door, but was moving very slow and letting out yelps. Ron realized she had injured herself in the fall. She wasn’t able to get away fast enough. Ron climbed out of the vat and picked up his jacket looking at Pansy who had sank into a chair and weeped. 

He walked over and offered a hand, when she refused he picked her up and slipped an arm around her waist, helping her walk to the house. He gripped her wrist behind her back keeping it in a tight hold. 

As they walked he looked down and saw Mr. Parkinson. “Here is your father, behave Pansy, I will marry you, he already agreed.” He gave her wrist a squeeze, as he helped her limp along. She remained quiet, as her father watched. She even gave him a forced smile. 

Mr. Parkinson moved to the foot of the stairs and watched the pair come down. 

“Mr. Weasley?” Her father said, Ron gave him a brilliant smile. 

“Father.” Mr. Parkinson smiled. “Every word I heard must have been a misunderstanding, she not like any rumor I’ve heard. She a lady, a lovely polite lady.” When Pansy gave a struggle, he tightened his hold. “And we get on so well together that we’ve agreed to marry this Sunday.” 

Her father and Harry appeared beside him gave him looks of pleasant shock. 

“I’ll see you dead first Weasley.” Ron merely laughed and walked her to the room a few doors away. He shoved her in and locked the door, all the while smiling brilliantly at her father. 

Her father stared at him. “We agreed that for her reputation she would still act her normal way. She doesn’t want anyone to know she really wants to marry.” 

Pansy banged on the door trying to open it. “A man is by far the worst animal on this planet.”

Ron slipped his jacket on and made his way down the stairs in good spirits. “It’s incredible to believe how much she loves me.” 

She yelled through the door. “I’ll see you dead first Wesley.” He merely laughed at the door. 

“Oh my sweet Pansy. She hugged me and kissed me and told me that I had won her heart and her love.” Pansy grabbed a chair and stood to look out the top window as Ron approached her father. “It’s amazing when we are alone. She a different person, so loving and caring.” He caught her eyes and held them for a moment as she was watching him. He was handsome and strong but she would admit to nothing. She was stubborn and would keep her secrets. He would know nothing. He laughed with Mr. Parkinson as congratulations were offered. 

She kept watching him. He was a man in every way and she had a hard time taking her eyes off him. “I’m leaving to Hogsmeade to buy my dress robes, and rings. A kiss for Pansy….I’ll see you on Sunday.” He blew a kiss to her door and left laughing at his good fortune. She allowed herself a small smile alone on her room. Then sat down. She would be married.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: the wedding  


* * *

On Sunday the church bells rang with the upcoming wedding. Parkinson manor filled with relatives and friends offering gifts to Pansy and her soon to be husband. The house was full, but Pansy had still not come down. 

Her father ran up to her room to get her. The house fell silent as he knocked on the door. “Pansy?” When there was no answer, he grew nervous. “Pansy my dear?” No answer. The guests were watching him nervously. It was said that Ron had won her love but now she seemed to be throwing a fit and refusing to come out. Her father was beginning to panic. Whispers started among the guests, the church bells grew louder. The outside public who wanted to see her get married were gossiping. “Pansy please. Pansy?” He gave one last knock and began to grow depressed. 

Pansy emerged from her room looking gorgeous. A full gown accented in green. A wide skirt and long elegant sleeves, a deep v neck showing her cleavage. Her hair was styled in finger waves with a jeweled band, carrying her veil behind her. She was vision, the crowd reacted to her, clapping for her when she emerged. She held out her arm and her father tucked it in his own, walking her downstairs. She walked with dignity. But her face was expressionless.

She gave her sister a smile and a kiss which the crowd fond charming. She gave a smile of astonishment as she saw the various gifts given to her marriage. She reached out and touched the fine linens, the shiny silverware. She smelt a bouquet and gave it to a child nearby.

Outside it appeared that the whole town had come out to see her off to get married. Everyone knew of her attitude and most came to see if it was true. Her father patted her hand in reassurance. They began the walk to the church, which Pansy made with grace and dignity. To a stranger she looked every inch the well bred lady. 

When they approached the church they stood and waited for Ron. Two hours later they still waited. Everyone had taken a seat and Mr. Parkinson was growing nervous. “Mr. Potter, why is he doing this, he is shaming this family by keeping us waiting.” 

“He is only shaming me father. No everyone will look at me and think…..”

“Ron must be as mad as his wife, if he’s going to actually show up to marry her.” Pansy looked at the old man who spoke and prepared to launch herself at him. Two ladies from her family held her back as the crowd erupted. Soon a voice was heard. 

“Ron Weasleys coming! Ron’s coming!” A young man came forward. Pansy righted herself and stood behind her father and waited. The young man spoke. “He’s in ripped jeans and beaten up leather jacket. He’s riding a hippogriff with an old rope for reins.” The crowd laughed. Pansy reached for her father and again he gave her a pat on the arm. 

The crowd looked toward the main street they heard the hippogriff approached. Pansy stared in astonishment as she saw Ron. The hippogriff was he kept was in dire need of a bath, it looked as if it had been tramping through mud. Ron himself was in worn jeans, that’s looked as if they hadn’t been washed in weeks. His black shirt was covered by a long leather jacket that stopped at the knee. His hair was ruffled and blown all over from flying. He smiled at the crowd and waved, laughing. Pansy couldn’t believe his audacity. 

The cheering of the crowd grew to a loud level as he dismounted and approached the bride and her father. “How are you my father?” He addressed to Pansy’s father. “Good day gentleman,” he said to the guests, “why are you frowning, has something happened?” 

Mr. Parkinson stepped down. “Mr. Weasley how can you come here so late. Are you going to marry my daughter dressed like this?” 

“Mr. Parkinson, she is marrying me not my clothes. It shouldn’t matter to her what I wear.” He looked at pansy. “But why should I talk to you when I should greet my lovely lady and steal a kiss.” The crowd gave a laugh as he approached Pansy. 

She smiled at first but when he was close enough, pushed his chest and he fell back. The crowd behind him caught him and set him upright again. She threw the veil over her head and ran into the church right up to the alter. The guests and Ron followed suit, rushing to get into their seats. The cathedral filled with people rushing to get to their seats. 

Ron knelt beside her as chaos settled. He tried to look at her but she kept her eyes forward and her veil on.

The official wizarding priest came forward slightly afraid, having heard of Pansy‘s behavior. “Ah, thank you.” Ron said, taking the goblet of ritual wine and took a drink to the shock of everyone. The assistant priest wrestled it away.

The blessing was given then the priest approached the couple. He addressed Ron, who looked as if he was sleeping, “Ronald?” He woke up. The crowd giggled. 

“Will you take Pansy as your wedded wife?” 

“I….” Ron launched into a coughing fit. The assistant priest slapped him on the back until it passed.

The priest repeated, “Will you take Pansy as your wedded wife?”

“Uh..the ring….” He began patting his chest and pockets. The priest grew impatient. He finally reached for his boots and pulled it from a pocket he created there. He held it up and laughed. Setting it down in the tray between them he took his ring and slipped it on.

The priest asks a little faster. “Ronald, will you take Pansy as your wedded wife?”

“Marry. I will.” He laughed, holding up his ring hand for show. The crowd joined in his laughter.

“Pansy?” She looked at him attentively and the priest backed a step away. “Pansy, will you take Ronald to be your wedded husband?” 

The room was silent, Ron looked from the priest to Pansy. She demurely lifted the veil from her face and looked from Ron to the priest. Her face went from soft and serene to hard and angry as she spoke. 

“I will…” Before she could say the word ‘not’, Ron crushed her lips in a kiss. The priest quickly said the last blessing and magic swirled around them. The crowd erupted in cheers led by her father, who rushed forward to kiss his daughter. Pansy was too shocked to do anything but gasp at what just happened. She was married now. And all around her cheering sounded.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: leaving the feast  


* * *

Rain began to fall as they went back to the manor for the feast. Pansy saw her father turn over her dowry, which Ron handed to a house elf. She concentrated on accepting the good wishes with grace. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for your offers. I know you had planned a great feast in honor of the wedding but sadly business calls and I must leave. Shock sounds came from the guests.

“Your leaving now?” Her father asked. 

“I have to leave before night. If you knew my business you would ask me to leave rather then stay. But I thank everyone who has come to see me marry my lovely lady.” Pansy smirked at him. “Please celebrate with my father and drink to me but I’m sorry, I must say goodbye to you now.” 

“Ron please stay until after dinner?” Harry asked. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I can’t.” 

“Oh please Ron, you must stay.” Another guest asked. 

“I’m sorry I can’t.” 

“I ask you to stay Ronald.” Pansy said with firmness. The room fell silent. He took her hands and smiled. “Will you stay?” She repeated. 

“Ask in all politeness Pansy but I can’t.” She threw his hands down. He called for his house elf and asked about his broom. 

“Yes sir, it’s ready.” 

“Do what you want Ron, but I’m not leaving. Not until I am ready and who knows when that will be, there’s the door, you can leave. I won’t leave until I’m ready to leave.”

“Pansy, my dear, please don’t be angry.” Her father tried to calm her down.

“I’ll be angry of I want to be. I’ll stay if I wish.” Ron put his cloak on but she ignored him. “Ladies and gentleman the feast awaits. A woman who cannot resist, makes a fool of herself.” She threw back at her husband.

Ron stepped forward “By all means ladies and gentleman enjoy the dinner. Drink and toast to out wedding and wedding night or hang yourselves, whatever you want, but Pansy will come with me.” He took her arm and dragged her to the door. She began throwing fists at his arms but it did no good. The guests did nothing and Ron knew they wouldn’t. They all knew Pansy from before and she was Ron’s problem now. “I will be the man of my house and I will wear the pants in my relationship and no one will tell me otherwise. Pansy is mine now, mine in everyway. She is my most valued treasure and I will defend her to the death.” Ron spoke as if an army tried to take her away when in reality no one dared take a step forward. She continued shrieking and hitting. He pushed her behind him and drew his wand. 

“Anyone who dares take my Pansy will feel a hex faster then lighting. Don’t worry my Pansy, no one will touch you. I’ll protect you against a million wizards and I will kill them all if they lay one finger on my goddess!” He bent and lifted her over his shoulder while she struggled. 

“Father, father!” Mr. Parkinson came forward but realized she was Ron’s wife now and he was the one who had to deal with her. She continued struggling and when he father didn’t come forward she screamed out. “Go hang yourself.” 

He took her outside in the pouring rain and mounted his broom. She continued hitting him and throwing curses at him. He took off in the pouring rain, flying as they became drenched. Bianca gave a giggle at her sister being treated this way, the other guests laughed as well. It seemed Pansy had a man who could put her in her place. Only Mr. Parkinson worried slightly. He knew Ron would never harm her, but perhaps she need a firmer hand then his.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: arriving at a new home  


* * *

Pansy’s perfect waves were dripping with water as Ron flew on, her dress was soaked through to slips and skin. She managed to get her cloak on in mid flight because Ron wouldn’t slow down. On they flew through the rain. 

She had to clutch to Ron because he only held her by one hand around her waist. If she didn’t hold on to him herself she would have fallen. He kept his movements quick so she had to hold tight or fall. The weather didn’t seem to bother him. 

Eventually they arrived at Ron’s home. He had bought it, but gave no orders on it’s upkeep, it needed a lot of work. It was staffed with house elves, but they would do nothing until ordered to do so. Ron said to keep it as it until he decided how it should look. So far the only thing they did was keep up the animals on the lands and kitchens. 

They surrounded him as he came in with his new wife. Then fell silent when they saw her creep in. She looked like a drowned rat, her clothes heavy from the rain. 

“Sit down Pansy. Welcome home.” She crawled to the fire and sat on the ledge. 

Ron bellowed for dinner and slammed his fists on the table. The house elves scurried to prepare something fast. Pansy was hungry, she hadn’t eaten at the feast. She gave a shriek as a house elf jumped from behind her. 

Ron bellowed louder. “Food!” Then he laughed at Pansy as the sounds from the kitchen became wilder. Trays were clanging and being thrown. The plates had been hastily thrown together, and brought out by tired elves who nearly collapsed on the table but Pansy saw only a meal finally in her presence. 

“Come my Pansy sit down.” He gestured to the other head of the table where the wife routinely sat. She managed to get herself up and make it into the chair. Ron got up and walked over to her. She reached for a tray that was offered but Ron took her hand and yelled. 

“Water, water! May I have some water!” The elves scurried to get water. The elf tripped over his foot and fell to the ground. Ron began yelling again. 

“Stop it, it was an accident Ron.” Pansy yelled, smacking him with her napkin, he shooed the elf away and smiled at Pansy. 

“Sit down Pansy, I know your hungry.” Two elves brought trays forward. She reached out and put some chicken on her plate. “Shall you give thanks or shall I?” 

Pansy looked at him. She hadn’t thought about thanking the gods. Ron took it upon himself to lead a blessing. When she thought he was done, she went for her fork, but her continued she thought he was done again but he continued. 

Eventually she got angry and screamed out.

“Blessed be!” Then she took up her fork and knife. He reached down and grabbed the chicken from her plate. 

“What’s this, you call this chicken. It’s burnt.” He threw it on the ground. “This is all burnt it’s not worthy of the mistress of the house.” He began throwing all the food on the floor. Pansy let out a cry of despair. And he upended the table spilling everything to the floor. 

“Ron please don’t do this, the meat was fine.” 

“Pansy the meat was burnt and burnt meant is not good for the soul. Trust me. Tomorrow everything will be better. Come one, I’ll show you to your room.” He picked her up as the house elves began cleaning up the floors.

Ron’s room was the only one he ordered cleaned and prepared. He set her on her feet in the room. She stood there looking at him and didn’t move. Ron seemed a bit reluctant to be forceful much longer. 

He walked to the fire and poured a basin of water that rested on the table, cleaning his hands. 

Pansy unlaced her dress and slid it down. She had a slip on and was adjusting the straps. Ron let his waistcoat drop and approached her, but she froze when he brushed her hair from her face, clutching the dress to her chest. His fingertips were soft and his touch gentle. Pansy had planned to refuse him tonight, but she was debating now. Ron leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder testing the waters

When he reached for the lace of her slip she panicked and tossed her dress at him. She climbed on the bed and reached for the bed warmer. She wasn’t ready for this, not yet. She needed time. When she gave him a smile he returned it and as he approached, she flung it, landing a blow to his head. 

He began yelling at the house elves. “Wonderful, give her a weapon why don’t you!” They didn’t heard they were celebrating downstairs. He yanked the bedcurtains down as Pansy gave a scream. “How can a man make love to his wife when he fears for his life?” He ran from the room and yelled out. “How can you treat your new mistress like that.” He took a step away and gave a smile and a wink to all his elves, then retired to another room. They returned it. They had acted just as master wanted and he was proud. They had done well. 

In her room Pansy lay down weeping. Would it always be like this? She was his wife now, what was she going to do? She wasn’t ready yet, but he was so angry. She would not be upset. He had no right to demand that from her. How could she live like this? As she looked about the room the answer came to her and smile graced her face. Yes, she was his wife now, wasn’t she.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: taking charge  


* * *

Ron awoke on a table. He had ended up there somehow. He wasn’t sure know how. He heard action downstairs and saw his window being cleaned from outside. He managed to haul himself to his feet.

As he emerged from the room to the main hall, he saw it a bustle with activity. Pansy had taken her place as mistress of the house and set the elves to work. The big house he had bought was coming alive. She was lowing the chandelier while around her walls were being scrubbed, floor moped and the fireplace cleaned out. The table had been right and was being cleaned as well. 

Ron looked on in amazement to see his wife dressed in jeans and a plain shirt getting dirty along with them, as she ordered the chandelier lower so she could replaced the candles. He eased himself do the stairs past a house elf with a bucket.

“Good morning Pansy.” She ignored him as she continued dusting the chandelier. He descended the stairs and approached her. “Angry?” She moved to the other side of the massive fixture. “How are you my Pansy?” He asked. She stopped and looked at him.

“Sick.” She said with disgust. He nodded as she handed the duster aside and moved away. She politely but efficiently corrected elves or answered questions and approved chinaware. She was in her element, making a home out of his, as was her pace.

Over the next few days Ron saw his home transform. Everything was neat and arranged. His clothing as pressed and mended as needed and everything shined. His elves were even clean and the togas they wore were cleaned and pressed with his family crest on the chest. They all seemed proud to wear it. 

Yet to Ron, it seemed that she smiled more to his elves then to him. Every time she met his eyes she dropped her smile and frowned.

He now sat in his chair and looked at her happily messing with the house elves. “Cheer up Pansy, your father invited us to Bianca’s wedding.” She rushed over and took the letter from him to read it for herself. “So we must dress appropriately and take a trip.” She frowned and looked down at her jeans then at him. The only dress she had was the one she arrived in. He had yet to send for her clothes or buy her new dress robes. She had nothing to wear to her sisters wedding.

He stood up and addressed his wife. “I’ve hired a tailor to fit dress robes for you. He also has accessories to choose from.” He brought her to another room where a tailor and his workers had their displays out. Pansy gasped. 

A man approached with a fine pointed witches hat. Pansy had never seen one like it. Pale gold shined, with accents of black lace. 

Ron sneered. “How pathetic.”

“Pathetic?” The young man was insulted and Pansy shocked. She thought the hat was lovely.

“Pathetic, ugly, cheap and small. Show me something bigger.” 

“I don’t want a bigger one, this one is perfect. All noble witches wear hats like these.” She took it from him and approached the mirror. Before she could try it he took it. 

“When you act nobler, you can have it.” He handed it back to the young man.

“Why Ron, I assume I have the freedom to speak if I want to. I’m not a child or a baby. I’ll speak when I want and if you don’t like it, don’t listen, I will say what I want.” 

“You don’t like the hat Pansy, I can feel it.” 

“I don’t care how you feel, I like the hat, I don’t want any if I can’t have that one.” Ron fired a blast at the hat when she finished. She jumped back with a yell while the young man who made it fainted. 

Ron sat in his chair. “The dress sir, where is it?” The tailor rushed forward and pulled a sheet off a dummy. Pansy looked at the gorgeous gown. Gold and sequined, it would flatter her figure and accent her skin. It was a jewel. But Ron stood laughing. 

“Gods, what crap is this?” 

“Sir, you asked me to make one according to the latest fashion for your wife.”

“Liar.” He began ripped the dress from the dummy, pulling off strips of fabric. Pansy was near tears as the dress was torn stitch by stitch. How could he? The dress was beautiful. 

Some time later, she sat among the ruins of the room. The tailor and his assistants had since fled. Pansy felt the deep sorry of the broken down room.

“Come on Pansy, we need to leave for your father soon. We’ll go like this. It won’t matter. Clothes don’t make the man and there is more to pride then appearance. If anyone remarks on it, blame me.” He called an elf and told him to pay the tailor. 

 

That evening Ron crept into Pansy’s room. He smiled at her as she slept. Her dark hair was glorious and her face peaceful. He could not let her act as childish as she did. She was a wife now and had to act like one. He wanted to be married to a woman not a child who threw fits to get her way. He would give her the world when she grew up and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. 

Sitting next to her he spoke. “Now Pansy,” she woke at his voice, “we have to leave for your fathers, dressed to impress, in fine robes.”

“When shall we leave?” She said, reaching a hand out to his chest. His heart jumped but he didn’t let her see it. 

“Now.” He answered. “It’s day.”

She looked out the window. “It’s night.” She told him. 

“It’s seven.” He said. 

“Ron, it’s two at the latest.” She said, confused. 

“I say it’s seven or we stay here. You challenge everything I say or do.” Pansy looked aside. She wanted to go to her fathers. “When we go, it’s when I say it’s time to go.”

“It’s seven o’clock Ron.” She said softly. He froze and looked back at her. He nodded and left. She hoped they would leave. If she had to give in to see her family she would. 

 

They stopped for a moment during the travel. Ron offered her a goblet of water. Ron looked up at the sun and smiled as she drank. “What a beautiful moon.” Pansy looked at him and took another drink. “It’s the moon Pansy.” 

She looked down and smiled. “I know.” She said daintily.

“Then you’re a liar, it’s the sun.” He said firmly. 

“Well what do you know, it is the sun. Call it whatever you want and I’ll call it the same thing.” She handed him the cup. They continued on toward her fathers home, Pansy settled comfortably in front of Ron of his broom.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: a wager  


* * *

It became common knowledge that Dudley and Bianca had married in secret afraid they would be denied. But the secrecy was unneeded. Mr. Parkinson was delighted that the young man would go to such lengths to win his daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were overjoyed at such a lovely daughter in law. 

The manor instead of holding a wedding was holding a massive feast in celebration. The families got along wonderfully. 

Pansy approached on Ron’s arm and tried to enter but Ron stopped her. 

“Lets go Ron.” She said.

“Kiss me and then we’ll go.” He told her.

“Out here in the street?” She asked. 

“Are you ashamed to be married to me?” She knew he was testing her.

“No Ron of course not, but ….” She looked at the crowd around her, “not in public.” 

“Well then, let’s go home. He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

“No, no, I’ll kiss you. Please let’s stay.” He gave a light laugh and leaned in for a kiss, but she beat him to it and jumped up to kiss his nose. He hadn’t specified where to kiss him so he had no counter for it. And in truth Pansy was a bit shy in public. 

She smiled at the light clapping around her and the fact that he could say nothing, it would not be wise to argue when there were guests behind him waiting. They walked arm in arm into the manor.

Tables were piled with foods, dancing filled the room, wines glasses filled constantly. Everyone was moving about either congratulating the bride and groom or enjoying the company of others. As Pansy sat beside her husband she looked at her sister. 

Dudley gave her fingers kisses and looked at her adoringly. Ron had yet to show her any affection, only power. He relented only when she gave in and became obedient. He was now drinking and neither him nor her said a word to each other.

Ron looked at her, in all her beauty, sitting beside him. As if feeling his eyes, she looked at him. He was handsome when he made the effort. If she gave him what he wished, he would look this way always. Would he respect her if she merely gave him everything he wanted and kept no mind of her own. That was her fear. To become mindless.

She smiled at the antics of children nearby. Such innocents. She had always wanted children. yet to get them she knew she had to marry and she never wanted to. Would she have them now, would he want them? She looked over at Ron who was watching the children also. Was he thinking the same thing she had on her mind?

He was. He wanted a family as well, but he would not have them to see if it would calm her down and make her grow up. She had to change first. Then maybe, just maybe they could be a family. He had to use underhanded tactics to get her to see reason, but she saw it and hopefully she will not need it any longer. He hoped soon he would be able to be himself around her and be as affectionate as he wanted to. 

He looked at her. Then put his glass down. Her father came over and kissed her hand, with she accepted gracefully. This was the Pansy he knew was there, all she had to do was let it out. Dignity and grace made her a woman, not yelling and fighting. 

Mr. Parkinson sat beside Ron, with Dudley at his other side with Bianca. Beside Pansy sat Harry, with Luna Lovegood next him, having finally married her just before Dudley. 

“To eat and drink father, that’s all these feasts are made of.” 

“It’s not everyday one celebrates a marriage.” He replied. 

“Marriages can make a man metal in some cases, isn’t that right Harry?”

“Harry is not mental.” Luna said.

“I meant you.” Ron said. He had never liked Luna’s quirkiness. 

“So you marry a child and think everyone else does?” Luna said. Pansy opened her eyes and looked at the woman. “Now you know what I mean.” 

“Yes, I do.” Was all Pansy said. 

“I meant you.” She said back calmly repeating Ron‘s insult..

The attention was on her. She knew they were waiting for her previous behavior to come out, but they were disappointed. She stood calmly. “Gentleman, Bianca mentioned her new piano, so the ladies with move to the music room.” She looked to her sister. “Bianca.” The ladies left the room, with Pansy leading the way, walking with a regal stride she had never used before.

The men began chatting amongst themselves. “Ron, everyone knows you married the most difficult of them all.” Her father commented. 

“I don’t think so, but shall we bet on it. We shall each call our wives and see if they come. Whoever’s wife comes when called shall win, far enough?”

“Yes, what’s the bet?” Harry asked.

Dudley stood. “Two hundred galleons.” He said, to the astonishment of the crowd. 

“Two hundred, I’d wager twenty times as much on my Pansy.” He said with pride. He knew she was worth it.

“Fine then,” Dudley returned, “four thousand galleons.” 

“Agreed.” Harry said. 

“Agreed.” Ron said and sat down. The room became to echo with cheers. 

“Who shall go first?” Someone called. 

“I will.” Dudley answered. He addressed a house elf. “Go on Leeky, tell Bianca to come here.” The elf was off. Whispers were made about whether or not she would come. The house elf returned. 

“Well, what did she say?” Dudley asked. 

“Miss says she is busy and cannot come.” Dudley stood shocked as the room erupted in laughter. 

“Busy and cannot come? That’s her answer?” Ron asked. Dudley fell back into his seat. 

“Your wife will give you a worse answer.” An old man said. 

“She’ll give me a better one.” Ron replied. 

Harry then stood up and called for Dobby. Dobby was free but worked for Harry and got paid. “Dobby go to Luna and ask her to please come to me.”

“Please? Oh she must come if she hears please.” 

“Say what you want Ron, Pansy won’t obey you.” 

Dobby came back into the room. “Where is my wife?” Harry asked.

“Miss will not come sir, she says you can come to her.” Harry sank into his chair as the room erupted in louder laughter then before.

Ron stood and the room quieted. “Misty,” he called and house elf came forward, “go tell Pansy I said to come here NOW.” 

The elf left. Everyone began speculating as to what message Pansy would send. No on thought she would come. 

Misty returned and took her place among the other elves smiling. Pansy came forward holding Luna and Bianca by the arms and dragging them with her. 

“Come on.” Pansy told the girls. 

Luna and Bianca struggled but she pushed them in and threw them into chairs. 

“Stop making such foolish faces, you are acting like children to throw tantrums and shout out ugly words. Your husband is head of the house, your protector, your provider, who cares for you. To take care of you he works hard going off alone at time, while you sit in luxury at home, safe and secure. He asks for nothing from you but love, smiles and dignity.” She looked at her husband. “A little obedience is all he asks for his care and protection. If a wife wants her husband to care for her she should do the same. If she wants respect she owes him respect.” She smiled at him genuinely. He returned it. 

Then she looked at the other ladies. “After all, act like a bitch and get treated like one right?” Harry and Dudley silently nodded to themselves. She took them by the arms again. “Come on you two.” She pulled them forward and offered her hand to Ron. As the crowd clapped he stood and walked to her, the women moving aside.

“Now there’s a lady.” He said as he looked at his wife. He took her hand. “Kiss me Pansy.” She leaned forward and kissed him, for the first time since the wedding. Only this time she responded to him. Ron felt his insides burn. She had such passion and now he would show her his. He would make her wife tonight in every way. Oh yes, he would reward her for her obedience to him.

He turned to the other men. “It seems I have won, so I shall say goodnight.” He took Pansy’s arm and together they left for home. It would be made a complete home tonight.


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: i know mr. shakespeare had this in mind for after that kiss.  


* * *

Ron and Pansy clutched each other as they left the grounds and apparated home. His lady had grown up, and what a lady she’d become. He would give her everything he wanted. He would spoil her in every way imaginable. He saw her looking at the children as he had. If she wanted her would give her as many children as she wanted.

As they entered their home, house elves came forward and took their cloaks. Together they walked upstairs. Pansy wasn’t afraid anymore. She knew he would take care of her. She would take care of him too. She would be what he needed.

She walked in and stood beside the bed, now repaired and bed curtains in place. Ron aimed his wand at the headboard where a small shelf was carved into the wood. The two candles lit themselves. 

Ron picked up his lady and carried her to their bed, resting her comfortably against the pillow. He pulled her shoes off and tossed them over his shoulder. He kicked off his own shoes and joined her. He drew the bed curtains, closing them into their own little world.

“Now, Pansy, you will see how obedience is rewarded in this house.” He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. This time he opened his mouth and licked her lips. She understood the request and opened her lips. Ron’s tongue slipped into her mouth and massaged her own.

Her body warmed up as his mouth worked hers. She reached up with her hands and felt his arms. So strong and hard. He lowered his body and she felt the weight pin her down. 

She wondered if his skin was warm like hers. Here in the little cave he created, she grew bold and lowered her hands to his, feeling the skin of his fingers. He kissed her deeper, so deep that their jaws stopped moving for a moment and they just tongue dueled. 

Ron broke the kiss and rose up on his knees. Looking at her legs, he reached down and ran his fingertips along her ankle. Her leg jumped for a split second. Her moved further up to her knee bringing her dress with him. Her skin was pale and smooth. He slid his hand further along a curvy thigh, leaning down to run his cheek along her knee and up her leg. Her perfume, carefully dabbed under her knee, was exotic and tempting but Ron turned his head and inhaled, looking for a much more natural scent.

Pansy sucked in a breathe as Ron parted her thighs. His hands made her thighs shake, but she held still, wondering what he was going to do. He raised her dress to her waist and brushed his nose against her emerald green knickers. He loved the little lace boy shorts, and took a moment to inhale her through them.

Pansy gripped the blanket at her sides. She knew what she wanted Ron to do. She had to be patient. She enjoyed his touch, slow and gentle on her legs. She started to part them but stopped. 

Ron climbed up her body and looked at her. “What were you about to do?” She looked away, but he just ran his tongue along her neck up to her ear. She groaned, the sensations shooting down her belly. “Were you going to open up for me?” She blushed, and closed her eyes. “Did you want something then?”

She bit her lip and he sucked her earlobe. “For your obedience tonight, you can have anything you want. This is your reward.” He took her bottom lip and sucked it gently. “Anything you want me to do to your body I will.” He moved to the other earlobe. “Now what do you want?” 

She opened her moth to speak but faltered. Would he? He said he would do anything. “Would you….” Again she paused. 

“Yes I will.” He kissed her neck again. His breathe was hot against her pulse. “Tell me.”

“Would you taste me?” She whispered, wondering if he would. But she didn’t have to wonder long. The moment she finished, Ron began shifting downward, brushing his cheek against her body. She wished the dress was gone so she could feel his skin against hers. 

Ron gripped the green lace and pulled her knickers down her legs. He shoved them aside and looked at her. “Open up.” He said. She lid her legs apart. “Bend your knees.” Again she obeyed, bringing her heels up to her ass. “Now open wider.” She spread as far as she could. 

He leaned down and kissed her lips. She gasped and gave a small jump at the contact. Smiling he leaned and ran his tongue along her pussy. Her hips lifted a little. He pushed forward and plunged his tongue into her lips. She let out the breathe she was holding as Ron went at it. 

He had ever tasted anything so sweet in his life. She was the much succulent dessert he had ever been served. He kept a firm grip on her thighs as they trembled. He was not about to stop. He knew what was coming. She was twisting about but he stayed with her. He held her legs tight as he flicked her clit with his tongue. 

“Ron, ….wait…. Ron……” She said, reaching down and trying to pull his hands free. But he would have none of it. He moved his tongue faster over her trigger. “Ron……stop…..” He shook his head at her and almost laughed at her expression. “Ron…..you should……you ….ahhhh…..”

Pansy couldn’t form a coherent thought to save her life. Her body erupted in strange sensations. She arched up and came hard. Her thighs shook and she screamed out as she orgasm against him. 

With the sensations still running through her body, Ron rose and pulled apart the laces in her dress. Spreading the front open and off her shoulders. He leaned down and took a hard nipple in his mouth. 

She arched her back against him. His hand massaging the other breast. Her pussy started to heat up again. Ron’s lips were all over her breasts.

He gripped both her breasts and slid up to kiss her. She could still taste herself faintly on his lips. “Don’t tell me to stop.” He said against her lips.

“I thought…” She tried to speak while he kissed her, but he cut her off. 

“I know what your body will do.” He said, plunging his tongue in for a moment then out. “You enjoyed it didn’t you?” He asked. She nodded her head, with a loud sigh. “I knew you would.” He said sucking her neck, while running his thumbs over her nipples. 

“Ron?” She whispered in his ear. 

“Yes? Say whatever you want. I will do it.” He rocked his body over hers. 

“Your clothes Ron.” She gasped out tugging at his shirt. Ron pulled his shirt apart and ripped it off. Yanking at his belt he pulled his trousers off. He pulled away from her for only a moment to slide them down his legs and away. He rolled back to her and pulled at the dress. Soon she was naked. Gloriously naked and all his.

He slid between her thighs and looked down at her. “Are you ready?” He asked. She took in a deep breathe and nodded. 

“Just make it quick.” She said. He smirked. And reached down to guide himself to her pussy. He held himself still and leaned down kissing her. As she gave herself over to his kiss he was paying attention to her body. 

Her hands came up and gripped his biceps. His skin was hot just like hers. His muscles flexed and unflexed under her hands. Such a strong man. He made her feel like a sexy woman, they way he kissed her and touched her. He brought her body to life. She relaxed against him. He was her husb…..

“ARRGHHHH” She shrieked out and squeezed down on her shoulder.

Ron had chosen a moment when she was relaxed to thrust deep. The pierce was surprise, but he thought if he did it that way, it would be less tension for her then to wait for it. 

“Shit…out…..get out….get…” Her legs kicked out but Ron held still. 

“No, no, Pansy give it a moment and it will stop.” He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head.

“No, Ron get out now… out…” She quieted down as the sensations eased. 

“You see, I told you.” He said and her body began to relax again. “Still want me out?” He asked kissing her gently. 

“No. I’m sorry I just…..” He kissed her again. 

“Don’t be sorry, I understand,” he said, “now hold me.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and waited. “Legs too baby.” She lifted her legs but was unsure where to put them, they rose and fell down on the bed. “Lock your ankles behind by back.” He said helping her out. 

When she did as she was told, he started moving. Slowly at first. He listened to her breathing, paid attention to her body as she moved. He changed how he thrust, trying to find the perfect rhythm for her. He wanted her to feel how he felt. Her body was tight around him, hugging him with muscles she didn’t know she was moving. 

Her legs tightened around him and she began arching her hips up. Ron held his hips still, letting her hump his body from her place under him. She was beautiful, thrusting upward against him, using his body for her pleasure.

“That’s it my darling, use me to get yourself off.” He told her. Her hips went faster and faster.. She reached behind his back and pulled his chest against hers. Ron held still, panting at her movements. 

“Move with me.” She said into his ear. When he didn’t move, she let out a whimper. Ron had never heard a sexier sound. He began thrusting hard and fast onto his wife. 

Pansy held on for dear life. “Oh gods woman…..” He grunted out. Pansy was drowning. She had never imagined anything could feel this good. 

Together they moved, a sweaty mass of limbs and muscles entangled on the bed. They were beyond talking anymore, just rutting like animals as they drove their bodies on. 

Pansy tightened down and moved her hips faster. Her thighs clamped down on him, her pussy gushed fluid over him as she came hard. Ron growled at the renewed tightness, and heat. It sent him over the edge and within moment he thrust hard and deep, emptying himself inside her. 

They collapsed together on the bed. Panting for air as they felt the tremors of their orgasms slowly fade away. 

Pansy held her husband close and smiled. Yes, obedience shall be rewarded.


End file.
